Resident Evil:  Blood Agents
by Nonliving-Nightmare
Summary: Two agents are unknowingly sent into an isolated city where the Tvirus runs rampant.  They are but tools that Umbrella are using to gather combat data.  Will they figure out what Umbrella is up to?  Better yet, will they survive this horror?


Heh, new story. I should really be concentrating on one of my other stories, but I like this one. It's going to be mostly serious -gets hit with deja vu and looks around-. Anyway, I hope you like it! The story begins!

Chapter 1: Enter Crimson Springs

Crimson Springs was a once beautiful city that was secluded by mountains all sides; the only way to access the area was via plane or helicopter. It had been a fairly large, yet quiet town. Most of the residents were far into their life spans, who had relocated to the city to live the remainder of their lives in peace. Umbrella had developed it for, as they told the public, a type of retirement center.

The city also had it's number of young and vital families as well. Those looking to settle down and enjoy a nice, relaxing life with their lovers and make a family also found the place to be appealing. The area around the city was extremely beautiful. Lakes, rivers, wild flower patches. It truly resembled a scene out of a fairytale.

The happiness, however, did not last. Umbrella, the hideous company behind the disaster of Raccoon City, was creating a mess once again. For the very city they created, was nothing more than an area for them to test their latest creations; the people were nothing but toys to them. Unlike Raccoon City, however, the viral contamination of the city was planned and executed purposely, all for the sake of their precious research and combat data on their special hunter and tyrant classes.

The infection, spread by a carrier that had been injected and set free, took less than 72 hours to completely destroy the city. The citizens had no way to flee. The mountains had acted as a barricade, keeping everything within the stone walls. What better place to test a highly infectious disease. The police force had been practically useless, having neither the men nor the experience to deal with anything on this level. Being unsatisfied with the combat data that the police had provided from their effortless assaults, the Umbrella corporate president took it upon himself to higher two freelance agents. The best, as word had it.

"What better way to kill two birds with one stone. I get rid of a threat to Umbrella, as well as get test data. I'll prove that I'm the only one worthy to control Umbrella." the middle-aged man laughed. His brown hair showed signs of graying, as well as bald spots that were growing more noticeable. "Even if it takes the rest of my life, I'll go down as the best in this corporation."

Days Later at a landing point in Crimson Springs:

"What the hell is going on in this city?" the young, black-haired man asked, raising his gun to blast one of the advancing citizens. "What's wrong with these people? Why won't they stay down?"

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here, and fast." replied his female companion, blasting the closest citizen to her followed by a round house kick that knocked several of the other citizens behind it down, as if they were dominos. "Trae, come on before they surround us."

"Roger that, Siren." Trae responded, following closely behind his partner.

The two made their escape from the flesh hungry monsters through several alleys of the now desolate city, neither of them considered looking back. The two dodged and wove from the hideous monsters that plagued the city, for what seemed like hours. They finally stopped and took shelter in an old abandoned factory.

"A moment's rest. Finally." Trae heaved, hunched over, as he gasped to catch his breath. Small sweat droplets slid down his forehead, some running into his bright blue eyes before he could wipe them away.

"I don't think we should stay here very long. It is obviously unsafe, especially with those 'things' out there. But...what exactly happened here? What's wrong with this town?" Siren mumbled softly, removing a strand of her light red hair that had fallen into the corner of her soft brown eyes. Trae, do you think our employer knew about all of this before sending us here? It was supposed to be a simple mission of examining the area and making sure everything was in order."

"For his sake, he better hope not." Trae replied, brandishing the combat knife that he had removed from the blade's sheath. "We're freelance agents. Screwing us over won't end well for whoever this mysterious employer is." he threatened , jabbing the blade into the old wood table that he was standing near.

"Unless" Siren theorized, "he wasn't counting on us escaping from this hell hole. Guess we'll just have to show him who he's up against."

Meanwhile, at one of Umbrella's research building:

A man carrying several papers entered the nicely decorated room, briefly skimming the reports before speaking.

"Sir. First of the reports on the two agents have arrived."

"Ah, good. Continue. Tell me everything." the man said, chuckling lightly to himself.

"Earlier today, the two agents arrived in the contaminated city via helicopter that the Umbrella company personally provided for them, along with the weapons of their choice from our armory. Using the newest, experimental spy cam technology that we inserted into their lightweight combat clothing, we are able to practically see everything they see, as well as, obtain heart rate, blood pressure, and neurological readings, thanks to some of the special functions of our combat suits." The young employee said, taking a small breath from his long report.

"The agents encountered their first infected mere moments after landing. According to the footage, the agents were successful at disposing of the target, after several attempts to subdue it, mainly due to dumb luck. From there, they met a large number of the 'zombies', as some like to refer to them as. At the moment, they are on the run. Statistically speaking, their chances of survival are nonexistent at best, unless they soon discover the weakness of the carriers."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid you know too much about our tests. I can't have a simple employee walking around with that kind of knowledge." The middle-aged man laughed, as he pulled out a desert eagle magnum. He dispatched of the young employee with one shot. "Head shots work on more than just zombies, my dear employee. This is turning out to be more amusing than I thought. Agents, don't disappoint me. I have a feeling this game will soon become a lot more interesting. I don't want you to die too soon." The man smirked, as he let out a genuine laugh that only a person on the brink of insanity could possibly hope to muster.

End Chapter 1.

Author Rant:

Okay, I hope you really did like it, though I won't jump off a bridge if you didn't...better luck next time. The beginning turned out to be all description/background info, while the ending was all dialogue. Weird how that worked out. I was very unsure of posting this story, as I hardly have time to write as it is, and I still think it could use some work, but please drop in and leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Reviews are always nice, and suggestions/helpful criticism is also good. I can't stop you from leaving a negative review, so feel free to leave one of those if you truly hated this story. Either way, I bid you all farewell until the next chapter.


End file.
